A Birthday Surprise
by meagan14
Summary: It's Laurens's birthday and Alexander has something... Interesting in store for his birthday present. A Hamilton x Laurens one-shot. P.S: you may want to look up what an Orange Tortoise Spider is before reading


A Birthday Surprise

Laurens walked around, looking for shelter from the crowds of people in the city. He didn't very much enjoy being close to too many people at once, so he avoided going into the more populated parts of the city when he could. He crossed the street and headed down the road to his apartment, he was getting drowsy and wanted to take a good nap. Laurens opened the door to his apartment and found Alexander standing there in the middle of the living room with his hands in his pockets and looking around as though he was getting bored of waiting for him to get home.

"Alex? How did you get into my apartment?" He asked cautiously, "Oh? You don't remember? You gave me a spare key one night" Alex stated with a seemingly innocent smile of his face.

"No, I didn't" Laurens responded, seeing through his lie instantly, "How did you really get in here?" he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his left eyebrow in an arch.

Alex, knowing he'd been busted said: "Well- don't be mad" with his hand back behind his head.

"We'll see if I'm mad once you tell me the truth" Laurens said, taking a few steps forward and closing the door behind him. Alexander took just as many steps back and held his hands up and smiled a nervous smile.

"Well, um, you see"- he was cut off by Laurens who was getting increasingly closer "spit it out!".

Alex took a breath "I may have stolen your key to the apartment and had it copied so that I could enter whenever I wanted" his eyes were closed in a flinching motion and he opened one eye to see if Laurens was still calm.

He had a blank look on his face, lie he was surprised that that was all it was, "Oh, is that all- wait" he stopped for a moment and came to understand exactly what he had said. "You WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"I looked for that key for WEEKS before I had to get one remade, only to find it was stuck in between my couch cushions. Come to think of it… You're the one who suggested looking for them there… Did you plant them?!" his voice was getting increasingly shrill.

"Yes, I did. But, please understand I had a good reason! I knew your birthday was coming up and I wanted to get you something but I didn't know what to get you sooo" he paused and with his chin down, he looked up at Laurens with puppy dog eyes. "I.. may have rummaged through your things…" he said sheepishly.

Laurens sighed and let his forehead fall into his palm, "Aaleeexx… Why, in your right mind, wouldn't you just ask me?" he moaned.

He stopped.

His eyes flew open in a sudden realization that he had been going through his stuff, meaning that he could have found… He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders and griped them tightly as he pushed him up against the wall.

"Alex, I need you to tell me exactly what you found, be honest" he said in desperation and embarrassment with his eyes wide. Alex, who was a bit startled from Laurens's reaction, had a naïve look on his face.

"I'm not sure what you mean… What do you mean 'what did I find'?" he asked with a slight blush on his face at how close they were.

"Tell me all the things you saw when you were going through my stuff" he said.

"Well, I only really looked through your desk" he said and Laurens's heartbeat picked up its pace.

"All I saw that really caught my eye were those turtle drawings, which is what gave me the idea for your present" Alex said. Laurens sighed in relief 'thank God, that would have been so embarrassing' he thought to himself.

He figured it was much better than the other outcome, "So? What did you get me that you had to go through all this trouble to find an idea for?" he said, more calm now and a little excited at what he might be receiving

Alex walked over to the couch and grabbed a box that had small holes in it, "I noticed you really like turtles, so I got you something special" he said with a sweet smile(did he catch a hint of mischievousness in there somewhere?).

Laurens gasped in excitement and shook off his suspicion, "Alex, you didn't!" he said with a look of pure delight.

"I did" he said with a confidant smile

Laurens held the box and gently lifted the opening whilst cooing "hey there, little guy… Oh my GOD! What in heaven's name is THAT?!" he exclaimed and shoved the box back into Alexander's hands before dashing to the other side of the room.

Cowering in a corner, Laurens pointed a finger to the box Alex was still holding. "What kind of evil creature from hell is a good idea for a birthday present?!" He asked frantically

Alex smiled mischievously "You don't like it? I picked him out especially for you!" He said with playfulness dripping from hiss voice. He took a few steps closer with the box in hand.

"D-Don't you come near me with that thing still in your hands" Laurens warned.

Alexander laughed a maniacal laugh, "C'mon, it's just a little spider. It's not even half the size of your hand! What did it ever do to you?" He looked like he was about to burst into tears from holding in his laughter.

Mulligan and Lafayett were listening in on their exchange through the apartment door and snickering themselves silly. Soon they began to laugh loudly enough that they could be heard by the entire floor of the apartment. Laurens and Alexander included.

Alex put down the orange arachnid and opened the door, "and just what are you two doing?" with a glaringly evil smile as he stared down at the two. They darted down the hallway fast, and like lightning, they were gone. He turned back to Laurens who was still in a corner of the room and he closed the door.

"Hahaha! You should see your face right now" he walked over to him, "So I take it you don't like your present?" he said mockingly. "No, I don't. You know I don't like spiders!" Laurens exclaimed.

Alexander chuckled, "I'm sorry I frightened you. I do have a back up present if you want it" he said. "You do?" Laurens asked, "yep, and I think you'll like this one a lot better than the first" he smiled. "What is it?" he asked Alex. He could barely hear him speak as he mumbles some words.

"What?" Laurens said and came closer to hear him better, Alex mumbled again, even quieter this time. "I can't hear you, speak up" he said and tilted his ear toward Alex and leaned in closer.

He could just barely make out the words this time, "Do you want to know what gave me the idea for this present I'm about to give you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, sure?" Laurens said, a little confused. "I got it from one of the things I found in your desk drawer" Alex said and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He unfolded it to reveal a page with writing on it and a hand drawn picture of Alexander and Laurens. Naked. And doing some pretty explicit things.

Laurens could feel heat rising throughout his entire body as he recognize his own hand writing, and his drawing that he drew a while back. "Wh- Why? D- Did you read it?" Laurens looked at anywhere but Alexander and frantically tried to hope that maybe he didn't read it.

"I read every word" Alex stated. Laurens crouched down and put his face in his hands, "I'm just going to go die in a hole now". "Hey, I don't mind. You don't have to feel embarrassed" he tried to comfort him.

"You don't? Why not? I mean, I'm glad you're not freaked out but, I figured you'd at least be a little mad at me" Laurens said. Alex walked up closer to him, and before Laurens could react he kissed him dead on the lips.

"Finally! I though you guys were never going to get together!" Jefferson exclaimed in the doorway with Madison, Mulligan, and Lafayette standing behind him.


End file.
